§ Bullet §
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Tienes la facilidad de lastimarme y se que no te importa... pero ya no más, de alguna manera te quedaras sin mi y lo resentirás. Yaoi, oneshot, songfic, drama, angst, KaixRei.


Oh pues ya volví yo con un fanfic... o la cosa esta que dice llamarse intento de fanfic.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Bullet**. Una canción tan hermosa n.n

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, songfic, oneshot y no se que otra cosa.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei **o al menos eso intente... hey! Eso se oyó raro viniendo de mi O.o

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y que se vaya al carajo con todo y sus derechos reservados. Mientras que la canción "Bullet" pertenece al maravilloso grupo "The Rasmus" que solo ellos con su talento podrían ser dueños de canciones como esa y otras aun mejores (se nota que los idolatro? Nomás tantito, adoro a Lauri XD)

**_CcCcCcCcCc _Bullet_ cCcCcCcCcC_**

Sus ojos dorados antes como soles ahora opacados se perdían en algún punto de la ventana de pulcros cristales, donde fuera de ella una llovizna silenciosa y melancólica caía a mitad de la noche que no hacia más de una hora que apenas había comenzado. Coloco su mano sobre el frió cristal y podría jurar que podía sentir como aquellas gotas mojaban su palma aunque estuviese del otro lado.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios aunque no había hecho nada para reprimirlo, realmente ya no sabia que hacer... hacia apenas tan solo unos instantes había hablado con el, y aunque ya lo sabia ingenuamente había pensando que quizás esta vez las cosas serian diferentes... de todas formas el resultado había sido el mismo y no era nada para sorprenderse aunque si para entristecerse.

_**C.c.C.c.C.c Flash Back .c.C.c.C.c.C**_

"Pero Kai..." -había dicho, con aquel auricular en su mano, intentando apelar por algo-.

"Llegare pasadas de las once, y no insistas porque sabes que no puedo ir mas temprano" -replico aquella profunda voz del otro lado del teléfono, dejando notar en sus frías palabras la urgencia que tenia por terminar la llamada-.

"Pero Max y Takao están de visita ¡Y tu prometiste estar aquí temprano! .¡Lo prometiste!" -replico el, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra dejando ver que era importante el hecho de aquella promesa-.

"No insistas Rei, trabajo es trabajo, encuentra tu que hacer con ellos" -soltó, ignorando completamente el tono anhelante de la persona con la que hablaba-.

"Pero..." -quiso decir mas, teniendo la esperanza de hacer cambiar al otro de opinión, pero desistió- "Nada..."

"¿Algo mas?" -pregunto como si con eso quisiese asegurarse de que el otro no le molestase después-.

"No" -y sin animo alguno colgó la bocina telefónica antes de que el otro pudiese hacerlo- "Solo un poco de tu tiempo" -dijo ya a la nada-.

Sus ojos se enfocaron entonces en el lugar en el que estaba, una sala de estancia finamente decorada como el resto de las habitaciones del lugar en el que se encontraba... una mansión enorme, llena de lujos costosos y cuidada en casi todos los detalles... una mansión enorme, fría, solitaria y que le mantenía atrapado como si de un canario en una jaula de oro se tratase. Y en ese momento quiso correr, salir de ahí y seguir corriendo hasta no saber siquiera ya de el mismo. Irse seria lo mejor.

_**C.c.C.c.C.c. End of Flash Back .c.C.c.C.c.C**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I think I should go, and leave you alone._

_Stop this game, and hang off the phone._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin soportarlo mas se separo de aquel enorme ventanal, se giro sobre si mismo y comenzó a correr saliendo de esa habitación tan ostentosa como insoportable ¡Toda la mansión lo era! Llego hasta las puertas que daban la entrada y sin mas abrió una para salir por ella y no se molesto siquiera en cerrar. El frió de la noche aunado con la llovizna que caía hicieron que su cuerpo resintiese un poco el cambio, pero a pesar del clima continuo corriendo buscando con desesperación la reja que resguardaba aquella mansión y los alrededores de esta.

'_Ni siquiera tengo frió... hay mas frió en mi alma y mi corazón_' -replico para si mismo, sintiéndose ciertamente... tan vació-.

Cuando al fin llego la encontró abierta como si hubiese estado esperando por el, y de nuevo jalando una puerta mas salio al fin de aquel lugar y comenzando a caminar sin sentido alguno por las calles, sintiendo como su acanelada piel se mojaba con el agua reparadora que caía del cielo, avanzando en medio de la soledad y la oscuridad.

A cada paso que daba mas comprendía que era lo que debía hacer, mas se convencía a si mismo de que era lo mas correcto... porque ya no podía soportar la situación, hiciese lo que hiciese, aun seguía quedando siempre en segundo lugar. El, que había abandonado la idea de volver a su pueblo natal, donde sus hermanos quizás no de sangre, pero si de corazón le esperaban... el sabia que era de aquella forma. El, que se había resignado a abandonar su vida de libertad, a ya no poder elegir por si mismo todo por la personaba que amaba. El, que había aceptado el quedarse siempre en el mismo lugar cual tigre enjaulado, y sin importar cuantas vueltas diese nada mitigaba la desesperación... ¿Y todo para que?... para siempre quedar en ultimo plano, no importaba cuando se esforzase el resultado era el mismo... siempre...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I should go through the night alone,_

_and get inside of the cyclone._

_It's like I wanted to break my bones, to get over you,_

_cuz if I stay, I'm number two, anyway._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y entonces porque seguía ahí? .¿Para que seguir siendo lastimado de aquella manera? Ni el mismo podía entenderlo... quizás era la necesidad de estar con la persona que amaba... había consagrado su vida a Kai y este... este ni siquiera había podido notarlo, de eso estaba dolorosamente seguro. ¿Cómo podía ser que la persona que más feliz le había hecho le matase lentamente de aquella manera ahora?... como le gustaría saber la respuesta. Una sola palabra suya podía lastimarlo terriblemente y Kai no lo veía, una mirada suya podía hacerlo sufrir intensamente y Kai no se daba cuenta, un solo gesto podía hacerlo agonizar aun peor que si pudiese quemarse en vida... y Kai no se percataba. El podía atravesarle el corazón, lastimarlo, herirlo, todo tan sencillo de una manera rápida y fugaz cuan bala se tratase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Like a bullet you can hurt me, take me, break me._

_Like fire u can burn me, convert me._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei se abrazo a si mismo en un burdo intento de poderse reconfortar... y aun vagamente podía recordar como Kai era capaz de hacer eso... lastima que ahora solo pudiese dañarlo. Detuvo su titubeante caminar volteando su mirada cual sol apagado en todas direcciones... lloviendo aun se giro para regresar por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado ¿Dónde era ahí? Bah, en aquel momento poco o nada la importaba... solo sabia que debía regresar aunque no lo quisiese. Calles solitarias, oscuridad cernida en el cielo, frió metido hasta en el alma... aquel paisaje desolado era una burla comparado a como se sentía Rei por dentro. Las gotas de agua brillaban al caer de manera casi intoxicante reflejadas en las luces de los altos faroles de las calles desiertas, mientras que el sonido de la lluvia parecía un ahogando y fúnebre arrullo. Y el aun podía recordar cuales habían sido las palabras que mas le habían lastimado viniendo de la persona que se supone jamás le debía hacer llorar.

**_C.c.C.c.C.c. Flash Back .c.C.c.C.c.C_**

"Yo te entiendo pero..." -y a pesar de que deseaba seguir con lo que tenia pensado decir, la persona que se encontraba con el en la habitación de nuevo le había cortado, sin darle permiso a seguir hablando... como ya en muchas otras ocasiones-.

"No, no me entiendes" -replico con un tono que guardaba dolorosamente enojo, mientras que se daba la vuelta para poder mirar por la ventana, haciendo sentir al otro que no era digno ya siquiera de que le mirase mientras hablaban-.

Rei bajo la vista lastimeramente, perdiéndose en el suelo alfombrado de aquella habitación que se suponía era de ambos... pero no, nada en aquel lugar le pertenecía, nada era de su propiedad y aun cuando creyó que eso no era relevante pues poseía lo que mas importaba... ahora seriamente dudaba de que el corazón de Hiwatari estuviese en sus manos, que fuese suyo. Los ojos escarlatas cual sangre derramada se fijaban en algún punto del horizonte, donde las luces de la ciudad, desde aquel piso de la mansión se apreciaban perfectamente, en otro tiempo hubiese sido un hermoso paisaje que observar de noche, pero ahora solo era una vista mas, común y cualquiera.

"Rei tu sabes que estoy pasando por muchas cosas difíciles ahora..." -rompió el silencio, y aunque sus palabras podrían ser para reconfortar la frialdad en ellas hacían que esa posibilidad se extinguiese-.

¿Qué si lo sabia? .¿Que si lo sabia? .¡Claro que lo sabia! El había estado a su lado en todo momento, intentando ayudar, reconfortarlo, se estaba matando por intentar que Kai no cayese en la presión, en la desesperación ¿Y Rei que? La muerte de Voltaire Hiwatari, las presiones de Biovolt, el drástico cambio de vida... ¡Había sido Rei quien le había ayudado! El chino se había desvivido como un loco para evitar que Kai cayese ante todas las cosas que estaban pasando a su alrededor, había sido el quien había servido para que el ruso no se quebrantase y cayese en un agujero del que no podría salir después... pero al final fue Rei quien cayo y ahora ya no podía emerger de el.

"Lo se" -murmuro quedamente el-.

"Debes de entender que no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo ni contigo ni con estas discusiones" -dijo secamente Kai-.

"No son discusiones, son platicas" -doloridamente quiso corregir-.

"¿Ves? .¿Ves? Y aquí vienes de nuevo a darme la contraria".

"Perdóname Kai... es solo que... te extraño y me siento muy mal que cuando nos vemos las cosas terminen así" -quiso abogar, aunque la verdad sabia que ya había perdido en aquella conversación-.

"Si no te parece te puedes ir" -y esas palabras quebraron algo dentro del chino- "Sabias que las cosas conmigo no serian fáciles, esto ya estaba escrito que seria así" -dijo, como si aquello fuese una declaración, una explicación, una excusa-.

Lo sabia... si, las cosas con Kai Hiwatari no iban a ser fáciles, no iba a ser una relación hermosa llena de muestras de afecto, tampoco se escucharían las palabras de amor muy continuamente pero había estado dispuesto a estar con el al precio que fuese... ahora se sentía tan arrepentido... Kai acababa de lastimarle peor de lo que seria el sentir una daga clavársele en el pecho e irse adentrando lentamente para hacer mas larga la agonía.

"Lo siento Kai..." -y seguidas de aquellas palabras dejo escuchar su apagado sollozo-.

Pero cuando había expresado aquello el bicolor ya se había ido, como siempre se marcho para no tener que seguir con aquella platica, porque Kai sabia que al final Rei terminaría de aquel modo y ese día especialmente no se sentía de humor siquiera como para consolar a la persona que se supone, amaba...

__

_**C.c.C.c.C.c. End of Flash Back .c.C.c.C.c.C**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_You say there are so many things going on, in your life now._

_So very hard to have time for... me._

_And you say:_

_"Do you believe in the destiny? This is the way it was meant to be."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regreso de sus recuerdos ya se veía frente a las rejas de aquella mansión, su jaula de oro. Dudo, si, dudo en entrar y regresar a esa vida de la que ya estaba harto. ¿Quedaba alguna salida? .¿Alguna opción a todo aquello? Si, claro que si, siempre había un escape. Se marcharía, le dejaría en claro a Kai que estaba completamente hastiado de siempre ser lo segundo en su vida, de quedar en ultimo lugar, la pregunta ahora era ¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo? Seguramente no iba a ser difícil de encontrarlo luego de todo lo que estaba pasando. Así que firmemente coloco su mano sobre la reja empujándola y comenzando a caminar hacia en interior de aquel lugar con una sola idea en mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I gotta leave you to make you see, that I´m over you._

_Cuz if I stay, I´m number two, anyway._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego de nuevo a la mansión y encontró sus puertas cerradas, toco con decisión y al instante las portillas se abrieron para el mostrando dos rostros un tanto afligidos.

"¡Rei! Que bueno que eres tu, nos preocupaste mucho" -dijo aquel tierno rubio de azules ojos-.

"Viejo te fuiste sin avisar ¡No hagas eso!" -le regaño por lo bajo el japonés de azulados cabellos-.

Si, eran sus amigos... Max, Takao... se suponía que estaban visitándolos, a pesar de que los cuatro vivían en la misma ciudad tenían poco tiempo para reunirse, ya que sus horarios no encajaban o los imprevistos como siempre llegaban a surgir. Se suponía que se reunirían en casa de Hiwatari y pasarían tiempo juntos como en el pasado, mas como se lo esperaba Kai de nuevo se debía quedar mas tiempo en sus asuntos de su estúpida compañía Biovolt, entendía que debía pasar tiempo ahí y encargarse de todo pero el ruso se enfrascaba tanto en eso que en realidad parecía que solamente lo hacia para no tener que pasar tiempo ni con la persona que le amaba y ahora menos con los dos amigos de ambos que se encontraban ahí.

"¡Rei! .¿Estas bien?" -la repentina pregunta de Max había sonado llena de preocupación-.

"¿Eh? .¿Que?" -saliendo completamente de su ensoñación el chino de dorados ojos no comprendió la interrogación siquiera-.

"Estas llorando" -aclaro Max, aun preocupado-.

"¿En serio?" -distraídamente Rei se llevo las manos a los ojos y mejillas, y si, humedad había en ambos- "Ah, no Maxie... es solo que como salí cuando estaba lloviendo pues... solamente me moje" -sonrió intentando confortar a sus amigos-.

"¿Seguro?" -el rubio frunció el seño con inconformidad pues sabía que aquella respuesta no era sincera-.

"¡Ay claro que esta seguro! Mira nada mas como viene, anda Rei entra que te enfermas" -y Takao salio a resolver el problema de manera olímpica, mientras jalaba al chino hacia el interior de la mansión-.

"Takao tiene razón, seguro te enfermaras" -dijo el rubiecito-.

"No, me iré a cambiar en seguida y no pasara nada" -sonrió intentando confortar a sus amigos-.

"Claro, Max y yo de todas formas ya vamos a dormir es muy tarde" -sonrió tontamente el nipones llevando una mano tras su cabeza-.

"Me parece bien" -asintió el ojidorado con cierto desgano- "Lamento mucho que Kai haya estado tan ocupado esta semana, será para la próxima vez" -se disculpo aunque de ante mano sabia que eso también era una mentira-.

"Esta bien no importa, pero... Rei... las cosas no andan bien entre ustedes ¿Verdad?" -se arriesgo a preguntar Max-.

'_¿Es que alguna vez lo han andado?'_ - "Bueno Max, no es nuestro mejor momento" -y aunque no quería su voz se escucho llena de aflicción-.

"Oh Rei no te preocupes" -el rubio de azules ojos coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chino- "Las cosas mejoraran".

"Si viejo, ya sabes como es Kai, se le pasara" -sonrió ampliamente el ojimarrón apoyando a Max- "No le tomes tanta importancia".

¡Jah!... se burlaba una y otra vez de las palabras que escuchaba, y se le hacia una mala jugada que le estuviesen diciendo eso ¿No preocuparse? Como si fuese tan sencillo el no hacerlo, ellos no sabían realmente cual era la situación por la que estaba pasando por lo tanto ni siquiera podía quejarse de sus absurdas palabras... sus amigos no estaban enterados por lo menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I can´t believe about my friends say:_

_"Take it easy, take it easy! Don´t you worry about the rainy days."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tienen razón" -Rei sonrió intentando demostrar mas animo, solamente para dar por terminada esa platica y que sus amigos estuviesen en paz-.

"Así esta mejor" -sonrió también Max, que se había tragado por completo aquella actuación-.

"Y ahora que todo esta resuelto..." -Takao bostezo largamente mientras estiraba los brazos- "Es hora de ir a dormir".

"Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, debo de cambiarme de ropa" -comento el chino-.

"Entonces a dormir, nos vemos mañana Rei" -Max se despidió aunque iba a dormir la misma casa-.

"Hasta mañana chicos" -el ojidorado ya se encaminaba hacia las escaleras-.

"¡Buenas noches Rei!" -fue lo que dijo el peliazul de manera entusiasmada-.

Y mientras el chino de negros cabellos se iba en una dirección sus amigos se iban en otra, en una mansión tan grande era fácil tomar caminos diferentes sin problema alguno.

Al menos una hora después y en la oscuridad de "su" habitación sus dorados ojos se perdían a través del cristal, la luz de la luna iluminaba a la perfección aquel lugar y su vista asombrosamente desarrollada nada pasaba desapercibido para el. Mas dentro de su ser todo se encontraba entre sombras y vació. Sostenía entonces entre sus manos un objeto... un arma para ser mas exactos... era la famosa mágnum 44 que Kai guardaba ¿Para que? Solo el lo sabría y Rei jamás se había detenido a preguntar y aunque lo hubiese hecho, seguramente no le hubiesen dando una respuesta. ¿Verdad que era muy fácil en ese momento irse? Si, claro que lo era, no tomaría ni un minuto siquiera y no dolería, podría despedirse del sufrimiento y alejarse de lo que tanto lo lastimaba... sin embargo seria una cobardía, una estupidez... era muy joven aun para pensar siquiera en morir aunque sintiese que lo deseaba... fuese a sentar entonces en la cama vacía donde su vista se enfoco en el objeto mortal que tenia entre sus manos ¿Irse o no irse? Su lugar no era junto a Kai, de eso se había dado cuenta... no pertenecía al ruso y este no le pertenecía a el.

Con una ligera sonrisa se encargo de de revisar el cargador... saco un par de balas todas ellas plateadas y casi con una maniaca fascinación las contemplo, para regresarlas a su lugar después. Ya no había duda... se marcharía... y seria lo mas sencillo del mundo que se sorprendió a si mismo por no haberlo intentando antes. Esperaba que Kai lo entendiese aunque conociendo al ruso, quizás ni siquiera le importaría. Si el fuego no puede derretir al hielo, no le queda mas que unirse a el... el amor acaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Maybe i´m blind. Forever young._

_Don´t get me wrong. I don´t belong here._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kai abrió los ojos y su vista rojiza se adapto a la luz del día que comenzaba a intensificarse pues apenas estaba amaneciendo, se extraño de que a su lado algo faltase, Rei no estaba, seguramente ya se habría levantado. Ciertamente la noche anterior se había tardado mas de lo que le había dicho al chino por lo cual suponía que este se encontraría triste y resentido, pensó en la posibilidad de intentar recompensar en algo esa falta que solo era una de muchas pero seguramente y como conocía a Rei, este le perdonaría cuando ni siquiera se hubiese disculpado con el. Se giro en la cama para ver el reloj despertador y noto que apenas iban a dar las siete de la mañana, tenia que ir a las nueve a su oficina así que tenia tiempo para hacer un par de cosas. Se levanto y arreglo apenas para poder salir de la habitación, camino por los largos pasillos y no hubo necesidad de gritar el nombre de la persona que buscaba, puesto que sabía donde se encontraba. Bajo escaleras y llego hasta el comedor pasando de largo por el para ir a entrar a la cocina donde lo vio, ahí sentado en la mesa pequeña que a veces usaban como desayunador. Con sus brillantes ojos dorados enfocados en el desayuno que ya tomaba.

"Rei" -murmuro el bicolor a lo que al instante cuando escucho su voz el chino volteo a verle-.

"Buenos días Kai" -y dibujo en sus labios una enorme sonrisa- "¿Dormiste bien?".

El bicolor frunció ligeramente el seño ante la actitud del otro ¿De que se trataba esta vez?

"He tenido noches mejores" -respondió ácidamente-.

"Oh ya veo... ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?" -ofreció amablemente mientras se levantaba-.

"Café" -respondió el, jalando una silla y sentándose en ella-.

"Bien" -Rei se acerco a una cafetera y sirvió una taza que aparentemente estaba dispuesta en ese lugar especialmente esperando para eso- "Toma" -le dejo la taza sobre la mesa- "Es como te gusta, sin azúcar" -especifico como si supiese que seria lo siguiente que el ruso diría-.

"Hmpf" -hubiese dicho 'gracias' pero eso no iba con el- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?".

"Max, Takao y yo iremos a la playa, después iremos a la casa de Max a comer y por la tarde vamos a ir al cine, cuando acabe la función iremos a casa de Takao nos vamos a quedar a dormir" -explico mientras tomaba un vaso que contenía jugo de naranja y bebía un poco de el-.

"¿Se puede saber cuando planearon eso?" -refuto molesto con la idea-.

"Hmmm... hoy a eso de la una de la mañana, no llegabas y no podía dormir así que baje por leche tibia, me encontré con Max y comenzamos a hacer planes, al ultimo Takao despertó y entre los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo... no te incluimos porque sabemos que no tienes tiempo" -comento de la manera mas natural del mundo, con una chispa de alegría que hacia mucho tiempo que Kai no veía en el-.

"Has lo que quieras" -dijo... realmente se había sentido un tanto hecho a un lado por las ultimas palabras que había dicho el pelinegro-.

"Por cierto Kai ¿Recuerdas el viaje que teníamos planeado a China dentro de dos meses?" -pregunto Rei, mordiendo un pequeño trozo de pan-.

"¿Cuál viaje a China?" -arqueo una ceja sin entender-.

"No lo recuerdas, bueno ya sabia que no ibas a recordar, hablo del viaje que teníamos pensado hacer desde el año pasado, ya sabes por eso de nuestro aniversario" -explico de lo mas jovial-.

"Ah..." -hizo memoria y pareció recordarlo- "¿Qué tiene?" -y ya se temía que Rei le fuese a salir con que debían adelantarlo, que debía ser mas tiempo o a otro lugar-.

"Estuve revisando tu agenda y por esas fechas tienes un negocio que cerrar, así que cancele el viaje, hoy temprano le he llamado a Rai para avisarle, recuerda que el tenia contemplada nuestra visita, yo le avise hace un mes que iríamos pero ya le dije que se olvidase de la idea" -mordió otro poco de pan-.

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" -Kai parecía sorprendido realmente-.

"Tienes cosas que hacer, y como a mi no me importa ni a ti tampoco pensé que era lo mejor".

"Pensé que querías irte al menos por un tiempo de la mansión, me lo habías comentando aunque no recuerdo cuando" -dijo un poco mas para si mismo que para su receptor-.

"Oh no Kai, yo ya me fui, te has quedado solo" -respondió en un murmullo que el bicolor pudo escuchar-.

"¿De que hablas?" -frunció en seño no entendiendo las palabras del otro-.

"De nada" -sonrió alegremente poniéndose de pie- "Ya sabes tonterías mías como siempre dices que son... Voy a despertar a Takao y a Max para que estemos listos para irnos, suerte en tu trabajo".

Se acerco al ruso en un gesto que el otro ya conocía a la perfección... el típico cariñoso beso que Rei siempre terminaba dándole a pesar de lo enojados o dolidos con el otro que estuviesen. Mas no sintió los labios del ojidorado sobre los suyos... muy al contrario los sintió posarse en su frente en un contacto muy ligero. Rei estiro su mano cerrada hacia la mesa, abriéndola lentamente y dejando en ella un objeto que había tenido consigo desde la noche anterior. Kai le miro desconcertado a lo que Rei solo sonrió tiernamente, se enderezo y comenzó a caminar tarareando una canción... se veía justamente como el Rei Kon que era antes de haberse ido a vivir con el.

Kai regreso su mirada hacia la mesa y pudo notar en ella un objeto plateado perfectamente pulido, lo tomo y lo miro con curiosidad dándose cuenta de lo que era... una bala...

_..Like a bullet you can hurt me... but... no more..._

**_CcCcC_ FIN _cCcCcC_**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Qué malditos diantres, truenos, demonios, centellas e infiernos es esto?... ni yo lo se, ya saben se me ocurren ideas raras y no resisto el llevarlas a cabo... mucho happy ending conmigo (nada que ver con la canción de Avril) y como ya me canse vine a traerles algo extraño, aparentemente inconcluso y mas que nada confuso XD sobre el final... interprétenlo como quieran, quizás el neko se vaya a suicidar, quizás ya dejo de querer a Kai, quizás vaya a abandonarlo, quizás se busque un nuevo amor... ármenlo como mejor les guste. Y como ahora si se que esto no le agradara a nadie pues ni opinión pido... bueno yo ya me voy a hacer... a hacer... hmmm... lo que sea que tenga que hacer y que no he hecho por venir a escribir esta estupidez mía. Se cuidan mucho si alguien leyó esto y como reza mi slogan "Gracias por leer".

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "...Ahora que quiero morir viviré... pero cuando quiera vivir es entonces cuando moriré..."_


End file.
